If Gary dies
by MASTERMIND360
Summary: This is my thought of the 'beta' ending of Bully. Warning: Rated M For the N word and Fa word


**Some of you are Beta Bully investigators and subscribe to SWEGTA the NathanNS and DeadpoolXYZ. And some or most of you know that the original ending for Bully is to have Gary killed in Final Showdown. Well to be honest I prefer the beta ending better than the final one we got when we play the game. So this is what I think of the beta ending and Gary's death so enjoy!**

* * *

"Gary!"

"Moron!"

The time has come. Jimmy may have once again defeated the clique leaders but the fight is still going on the ground and the police can't do anything since all entrances including the back entrance of the academy were blocked. Although he told Edgar to calm everyone down and he hoped he did it.

Jimmy and Gary are once again met face to face after a long time (But not too long time) since they last meet in front of tad's house even though Jimmy sees Gary along with Johnny and his friends threatening Cornelious.

They were are at the school rooftop and it seems high for their age and Jimmy must stop Gary to end his problem and get his revenge on him for turning the school against him and getting him expelled (Even though he tag city hall) And the entire government are still on him because he was labeled as 'Wanted' for tagging city hall even he is only 15.

Jimmy doesn't give a crap that the police are still finding him and he doesn't give a crap where Gary has been hiding ever since he stabbed him in the back. And since he and Gary are finishing this at the top of the main building he felt like this is it for him.

He took deep breath and spoke to him.

"Why'd you do it Gary?" It was the same question since he beat Russell from that time at the hole.

"Why, not? I won I tricked everyone. Starting with you, the head, the loser faggots in this town and the prefects. Me I won!"

"You are sad man!" Jimmy shot back.

"I might be sad but I run your world faggot! You did all my dirty work for me Hopkins you're like a retarted Nigga only dumber!"

"Whatever, let's finish this!"

Then Jimmy carefully walked on a pipe and avoiding the bricks that Gary throw at him.

"You're trying to get me killed huh?!"

"You said we finish this so one of us must end this!" Gary smirked and threw another brick at Jimmy but he quickly dodged it. Seeing he is getting close he quickly climbed to a latter and being followed by Jimmy.

Jimmy was going to get across another pipe with Gary on the other side while Gary mocks him. "Poor little Jimmy all alone in a big scary Bullworth. Only helped by Russell and his goons and desperate in need for help!"

Then they went to the other side of the main building. And Jimmy yet again trying to cross another pipe to catch while Gary throws bricks at him.

Then they climbed another latter and finally they were on the top of the main building and SO high and one of them is going to die for this.

Once Jimmy traps him some of Gary said. "So the thing is if I won you're just another Nigga! But if you win then you'll be sent to death penalty for killing the head boy!"

"WHY'D YOU DO IT GARY…?!" Again it's the same question earlier but Jimmy was getting pissed off that Gary was so fucking Racist.

"Because I can is to make a little people like you. And the faggots, who runs this place and palm of my hand feels great!"

"But I never did anything to you!"

"You would've if I give you the chance, face it I'm smarter then you!" Then he laughed evilly.

"Oh congratulations you're smarter than me! But you hate everyone and everyone hates you! Genius!"

"The head likes me I tied him up and turned his fucking school into war zone. And got kids to murder each other unfairly and put several others to death row and he is still likes me!"

Then Jimmy has enough he must finished him now!

"You're dead!"

Then they both fell into the scaffold.

With Jimmy's anger he punched Gary in the stomach and rapidly punched him until Gary hits his stomach with a pipe thus Jimmy gasping for breath and lie down in pain.

"You see Jimmy with this people they can do anything they want. And people want to win a fucking lottery!" He hits his balls with his pipe. "And people want to see a video of Mr. Burton raping that townie chick!" He hit him again with his pipe.

Then Jimmy was set to rage mode due to his anger just reached it's breaking point. Then he kicked Gary in the kneecap (He does this often to Sheldon) and quickly get back to his feet and carry him with his strength and smack him HARD on the scaffolding ground thus breaking it to half and breaking two more scaffolds and onto the glass roof.

Jimmy opened his eyes and quickly gasped for breath and realized that he is still alive but for Gary…he turned around that Gary was lying on the ground and a piece of glass shard slash right into his heart. He's dead.

Meanwhile the fight has stopped and the entire, academy, were waiting for Jimmy to come out so they'll cheer for him for defeating Gary. Even Zoe just arrived with her new uniform and she hoped it's not sexy enough to attract older men or pedophiles since she, experience the horrible act of being raped by Burton.

But they stopped their excitement when they see Jimmy being dragged by the police and the other cops told them that Jimmy committed murder and most of them should be attending at court.

Meanwhile all of the cliques including the townies are attending Jimmy's trial to see if he is innocent or guilty and sent to Asylum. Most of them are feeling way too nervous more than they thought but surprisingly Jimmy was released most likely due to a lack of evidence despite killing Gary.

They were relief but not Jimmy because he is not happy for this surprise and he should be in jail or death row by now.

Few days since the fight died down and Gary's passing Jimmy went to Gary's grave at the Cemetery at bullworth Vale with flowers and he placed it on his hands. What Jimmy didn't noticed was hand on his shoulder he turn around and it was Johnny with concerned looked along with Pete and the rest of the clique leaders and Edgar.

"C'mon Jimmy it's been few days and the staff won't tell your parents of what you did." Johnny said and a sigh by Jimmy.

"You guys don't understand this is not what it supposed to happen." Jimmy said. "What it was supposed to happen is that I defeated Gary but keep him alive and with him expelled forever but this…I let my entire anger on me to kill someone…"

"Jimmy I'm sure you'll forget about this eventually." Ted said.

"But I killed someone! I killed someone how am I going to get over it ted?!" Jimmy shouted thus shocking the cliques.

"Look I am sorry it's just I can't believe what I just did…" He said and knelt down.

"We'll just leave you alone for awhile c'mon guys." Edgar said as he and the leaders leave to give Jimmy some time.

And it was raining and Jimmy looked at Gary's grave and Gary may be Racist and Homophobic and suffered ADD but he is only a human and a kid!

"You're dead!" It become a wish come true when Jimmy said that when he pushed Gary off of the edge along with him. He didn't like this he should arrested he is not a king of a school he is not a diamond. He is now a murderer...

* * *

**I apologize for making Gary so Racist I can't just stop the thought about Gary being Racist and his plans are too violent and vicious. And I'm sorry to make Mr. Burton a rapist and a pedophile but I like that thought since I'm getting to interest that thought and with Zoe being Rape I am sorry again. Anyway this is what I thought about the beta ending before the extreme violence of Bully was removed back in 2005 or 2006 when it was in development and again I am sorry for how Racist I made for the character I APOLOGIZE again I am sorry and no rude comments!**


End file.
